Conventional server racks include a rack that houses a number of components, such as servers and switches. Typically, multiple servers are connected to a switch with multiple cables per server. Given the sheer number of cables in a single rack, the cables can become difficult to manage with respect to cable replacement and/or rerouting.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.